Blurring the Lines
by hope for eternity
Summary: A one-shot for a song I wrote! This is for 123CHANNY456, because you were my 100th reviewer on DIKY! :D T for mention of abuse. Read and review, cos reviews are love!


**A/N Okay, this one shot is based off a song I wrote yesterday. The tune is probably something like Avril Lavigne Wish You Were Here. Not exactly like it, but it's what I think of as I read the words. I thought it would fit well with the whole Channy thing, Sonny's a little messed up in this one; but just go with it guys, right? This is for 123CHANNY456, who was my 100****th**** reviewer on Don't I Know You! So, hope ya like it, 123CHANNY456!**

_Blurring the Lines_

My name is Sonny Munroe. I work on _So Random! _I'm seventeen years old.

And my father has just gone to prison.

I bet you're probably confused right now, right? Well, my mom left when I was twelve. Ever since then my dad had abused me. Recently, I finally had the courage to speak up for myself, and now he's out of my life.

I'm still not the same though. Over the years, I built up my defences. Defences like that don't go away in five minutes.

_Walls built on the lines_

_Marked out in my mind_

_Take the lines and _

_Down goes the walls_

_That's what you've been doing_

_And I can't understand it_

_Anymore_

Chad Dylan Cooper. My 'enemy'. _He _was the one who noticed how quiet I am. How I never talk when I don't have to. Somehow, in the past few months, he's become close. And little by little, he's helped the walls to come down. I used to be so scared, but now... not so much.

_Blurring the lines_

_I'm losing my defences_

_For you it's not even difficult_

_You're breaking me down and_

_I'm loving every second_

_Blurring the lines_

I remember that first time he really talked to me. I don't remember much about our conversation before I broke down. But I do remember that he reached out, while everyone else backed away in alarm, of the confused, abused girl. Lately, he's been on my mind, even when he's not there. I used to miss the comfort, but now... it's something more.

_Did you take my mind,_

_As well as my hand?_

_How did you get through,_

_When I was so strong?_

_You're killing me slowly_

_And it's everything_

_To me_

He was crazy. He had grabbed my hand, and knotted his fingers through mine, and I hadn't jerked away. His smile had caused me to smile. It was like that more and more each day. When he wasn't there, the pain came back, but he was like a painkiller. I was so confused. He was right there when I needed him now. He'd changed, but he was changing me too. Sometimes, I didn't even recognise myself. And I couldn't get enough... I was addicted.

_What are you doing,_

_To me?_

_You're just pulling me_

_Right through_

_And for once in my life_

_It's easy_

_Easy as breathing_

_Should be_

_You're my drug_

I was beginning to realize exactly what he was doing for me. Not only was he comforting me, he was helping me, changing me, shaping me. With him, it was almost like my dad had never laid a hand on me. I breathed out suddenly as I realized _just _what he had done, along with healing me.

He'd touched my heart, as well as my hand.

_Blurring the lines_

_(You're just amazing)_

_I'm losing my defences_

_(And I've never been so free)_

_For you it's not even difficult_

_(It's everything to me)_

_You're breaking me down_

_(It's perfect bliss and)_

_I'm loving every second_

_You're blurring the lines,_

_Blurring my lines_

_And I'm loving you more and more_

_Each minute_

With my new realization, I ran out into the rain. I sprinted to his house. I slammed my knuckles on the door, and he answered.

"Sonny?" he said, surprised. It was late. He'd left after I went to bed. I hesitated for a second, then came right out with it.

"Chad, I... I love you." There. I'd said it. I watched for his reaction. He froze for a second, then a beautiful smile lit his face.

"Come here!" He said, pulling me into his arms. I pressed my face into his chest, and let a few tears escape.

"I love you, too," he murmured into my hair. Warmth flooded my chest as I pulled back to smile at him.

I was home.

**A/N Okay, hope you liked it! Especially you, 123CHANNY456 :) it was all for you, girl! **

**Nangelgirl x**


End file.
